Rêve ou réalité
by Kyoya Hibari du 59
Summary: La troupe de Kiba c'était arrêter pour la nuit, les recherches pour retrouver Cheza n'avancer pas et tous étaient exténués. Pendant que beaucoup dorment Deux d'entre eux ce fixent...


Tous les personnages appartiennent à Toshitsugu Iida sauf Dark qui est de ma création. LEs fautes ont étaient en parties corriger par Natsumi qui y a passer beaucoup de temps. J'apprécierais que les réviews (si il y en a) n'abordent pas le sujet des fautes. Merci a ceux qui vont lirent…

Rêve ou réalité

L'histoire que je vais vous racontez remonte à la fin du monde et à la recherche du Rakuen. Nous étions 6 loups à la recherche du paradis perdu. Cheza était une nouvelle fois entre les mains de Darcia et nous la cherchions elle aussi. Moi je suis Dark un loup au pelage noir qui c'était retrouvé fasse à Kiba et qui avait fini par le suivre. Non je ne suis pas avec eux pour le Rakuen. Je suis avec eux juste pour Kiba. Je ne crois pas au paradis perdu, je sais juste que Kiba y croit et que le seul but qui me reste c'est ça… Je suis uniquement la pour lui. Ce loup blanc comme neige qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

« Dark qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien Kiba, rien.. »

« A quoi tu pensais ? » me dit Kiba.

« Je pensais à notre première rencontre. » Lui avouais-je.

« Ah. Et pourquoi tu y pensais ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment j'y ai pensé c'est tout »

Nous étions les deux seuls réveillés du groupe pour monter la garde. Bien que je sois capable de le faire seul, Kiba a apparemment du mal à dormir donc je le laissais rester. Après tout il ne me gênait pas. J'appréciais à son juste titre sa présence. Oui je l'avoue cela me rassuré de le savoir prés de moi. Nous nous sommes regardés, et je voulais détourner mon regard pour ne pas qu'il puisse lire en moi. Mais le faire, signifié qu'il pouvait me dominer et ça pas question. J'ai quand même ma fierté, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Je le laissais continuer, me plongeant dans ses yeux couleur or par cette nuit où le croissant de lune était le seul témoin. Kiba s'avança, et nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il me murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu devrais aller dormir avant que le jour se lève. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Ça se vois que tu es fatigué. »

« Mais non Kiba je réfléchis juste, c'est tout. »

« Et à quoi cette fois si ? » Me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Te moque pas de moi Kiba, je me disais juste que… »

« Que ? »

« Que moi aussi j'aimerais bien me trouver quelqu'un… »

« Mais encor ? »

« Mais rien qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus. Tsume a Toboe même si il ne veut pas se l'avouer, Hige a Blue et toi… »

« Moi quoi ? Dark. »

« Toi tu as Cheza. »

« Je vois. En fait tu te sens seul n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui en gros c'est ça… »

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mes sentiments, il ne devait pas savoir. Je me sentais déjà assez idiot comme ça. Je continuais à regarder la lune pour ne pas lui montrer mon air gêné. Seulement voila Kiba en avait décidé autrement. Il c'était rapproché encore un peu plus prés de moi. Encore plus prés… Et la suite, mon cerveau semblait avoir bloqué, j'en oubliais même de respirer. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, oui c'était un rêve. Il est impossible que Kiba, celui qui faisait tout pour la fille fleur, soit là, entrain de m'embrasser passionnément. Le baiser devenait au fil du temps un peu plus fougueux, voir même sauvage. On se séparait à regret pour reprendre notre souffle. Je suis certain qu'à ce moment là, mes joues devaient rivaliser avec la couleur d'un licoris. Ce qui fit bien évidement rire le loup blanc.

« Qui a-t-il Dark ? Tu semble perdu. »

« Je … Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison, que si j'attends que ce soit toi qui le fasse, je devrais attendre le déluge. »

« Tu veux dire…que tu … »

« Oui, je t'aime. »

« Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Et Cheza ? Et … »

Je n'avais pas pu finir ma phrase que Kiba se jetât de nouveau sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Ce qui fonctionna parfaitement bien. Mon loup blanc était là près de moi le sourire aux lèvres. Et comme seul témoin, il n'y avait que la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus tiré de mes pensées par un loup que je connaissais bien. Mais tous semblait normal… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de cet instant ? Avait-il réellement eu lieu ? Malheureusement, ça, personne ne le savait.


End file.
